Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure Part 3
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Sonic and his friends find a baby Godzilla and they name him Junior. Then two grown up differend Godzillas come! Can they be saved from these monsters?


This is a part 3 to Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure.

They are being attacked by a monster named Godzilla, from 1999, and an american one called Zilla, from 1998.  
Zilla is a girl.  
They have found a baby godzilla monster from 1992 which they've named Junior.  
Sonic is running to the rope trap he made, planing to use it to trip Zilla.  
He notices Junior grabbing it with his teeth.  
Junior;(gurgles) Sonic;Junior! (he sees Zilla coming) Get ready to pull!  
The monster understood him and nodded with a growl.  
Zilla is chasing a bird named Gayos.  
Sonic;Now! They pull and she trips, hurting his nose.  
Zilla;(pain growl)  
She sees them escaping.  
She gets up, and continues chasing.  
Knuckles is in a storm celler.  
Knuckles;Sonic, in here!  
They get in, and Zilla gets to it, reaches in to get them, but can't.  
Her claw is ten inches away from them.  
Junior;(gurgling) His eyes light up red, he's frightened.  
Knuckles;She can't reach us.  
Sonic;It looks like the hand is too big.  
She pulls out and prepares to fire his ray, but two Chaos Globs hit him.  
Zilla;(pain roar)  
He turns around.  
It's Amy and Tails, in a tree.  
Tails;(winks) You're a good shooter, Amy!  
Amy;Thanks. (fires again) Take that, you mean old amerian monster!  
She growls and walks to the tree.  
Amy;Oh, no! Fire, Tails!  
They fire repeatedly, but she just keeps coming.  
Tails;Oh, no! She jumps, trying to grab them.  
Both;(screaming)  
Knuckles;(comes out) I'm coming, guys!  
He jabs her foot from behind, and falls back.  
She turns around, looking at him.  
Knuckles;(in pain from the fall) Ohhh...(looks up, gasps) He turns and runs.  
Knuckles;Rouge! (the monster follows) Get ready to fire!  
Rouge starts up the laser cannon he made.  
He comes around with the monster behind him.  
Knuckles;(he gets in front of it) Fire!  
She fires twice, and she falls.  
Zilla;(grumbles in pain)  
Knuckles;(walks off) Hmph.  
Rouge comes down.  
Knuckles;We did it, Rouge! We flattened that dumb american monster!  
But all at once, the 1999 Godzilla comes out.  
Godzilla;(roars)  
Knuckles;Aaaaah! (runs another) Godzilla!  
Rouge stares with fright, but gets her gun out.  
Rouge;(points it) Don't come here. I'm warning you!  
Knuckles;(gets back to the storm celler) Oh, no!  
Tails;Rouge!  
Amy;Do not stand there, Rouge! Run!  
The monster closes in.  
Rouge;(angry) I'm warning you!  
She pulles it, but something goes wrong.  
Rouge;What.  
Gun;(shorts out)  
Godzilla;(snarling)  
Amy jumps down.  
Tails;Amy!  
She lands on his head.  
Amy;(pulls out her hammer) You leave my friend alone!  
She whacks his head hard.  
Godzilla;(pain roar)  
Rouge manages to escape.  
Amy;(hits three times) Take this! And that! And this! He shakes her, causing her to lose her hammer, and she hangs onto his nose.  
He tries to shake her off.  
Vanilla, Cream, Chris, his grandfather, Joyce, and Tikal hear Amy.  
Amy;(distant scream)  
Chris;That was one of our friends.  
Cream & Vanilla;Amy!  
Grandfather;To the Super Xs, quick!  
Zilla awakens, and is behind Amy.  
Amy;(screams) Help me!  
Tails;(flies off the tree) I'm coming, Amy!  
Zilla sniffs her, and she rubs her feet against her nose, tickling her.  
She pulls back, scratches her nose, and prepares to bite her.  
But Tails grabs her and she bites Godzilla's nose by mistake.  
They fall to the ground, because Amy was too heavy.  
Both;(hit the ground) Oof!  
Zilla and Godzilla argue for a moment and then close in on Amy and Tails.  
Tails;(as they corner them) I wish Cosmo was here.  
Amy;(tearing) So do i.  
But then a voice is heard.  
Vanilla's Voice;Get away from them!  
Zilla and Godzilla turn to see three ships.  
It's the Super X 1, 2, and 3.  
Vanilla and Cream are in the Super X 1.  
Chris and his grandfather are in the Super X 3.  
And Joyce and Tikal are in the Super X 2.  
Amy;(they get up) Run!  
Vanilla;Fire Lasers!  
Cream;(pushes the button) Fire!  
It hits Zilla.  
Chris;Freezer guns, fire!  
Grandfather;(pushes it) Fire!  
It hits Godzilla.  
Joyce;(to them as well as Tikal) Fire all weapons!  
Tikal;Firing, Joyce!  
They all fire all weapons.  
Sonic;Look at them go.  
Knuckles;Get'em Tikal!  
They eventually can't take it, and they retreat back to Monster Land.  
Chris;(they land, cherrs) We beat'em! Horray!  
Knuckles;(runs to them) You did it!  
Amy & Tails;(running to them) Yay! You guys defeated them!  
Rouge;(flies to them) You did it, Joyce!  
Sonic;(runs to them as well) Thank you, guys!  
Junior follows, and stares.  
Junior;(gurgles sadly) He turns and walks away.  
(Long Scene Skip)  
Junior is walking around.  
Sonic appears.  
Sonic;Junior! Am i glad i found you.  
Junior licks him.  
Sonic;(giggles) No biting, okay?  
They see the two monsters.  
Zilla;(roaring)  
Sonic;Run!  
They do.  
Sonic;Faster, Junior.  
They get on a log, and it caves in under Sonic.  
Sonic;Whoa! (his legs gets stuck in a hole)  
He tries to get loose, but can't.  
Junior;(comes to him, gurgles) Sonic;Go on, Junior. Save yourself.  
Zilla and Godzilla close in, staring at Junior.  
Junior gurlges, trying to say something.  
Zilla & Godzilla;(roaring)  
Junior;(shrieks) RAAAAAAAAGH!  
Zilla's eyes go wide, and then he leans in to do something.  
Sonic;No, don't!  
Zilla licks him.  
Junior gurgles happily and jumps on her nose.  
Godzilla and Zilla nuzzle each other's nose happily.  
Sonic;I think they're...(smiles) They're his mother and father.  
They walk off.  
Sonic pulls loose, gets up, and goes to return to his place.  
Sonic;(sighs happily)  
But Shadow and Silver come out.  
Sonic;(gasps)  
Shadow;We've had it with you, boy! We're getting rid of you once, and for all!  
Sonic runs, and they follow.  
Much to his surprise, they ran faster!  
They grabbed him.  
Sonic;(screams) Let me-  
Silver;(covers his mouth) He, Shadow. Can we throw him off the great wall? Can we, please?  
Shadow;(grins) Yes.  
Meanwhile, Godzilla, Zilla, and Junior are heading back to Monster Land, in the hole in the great wall.  
Sonic;(screams from somewhere)  
Junior gurgles "What?"  
He walks up and gurgles to them as in "Wait here."  
They do.  
Sonic;(they are holding him over the edge) Let me go, or you'll be sorry!  
Shadow;Yeah, sorry we didn't do this sooner. Say bye bye, chilidog eater!  
Junior is heard, and Silver pulls him back up, scared.  
Silver;(sees his shadow) It's-It's-  
Shadow;(take Sonic's leg away from him) Come on, are you falling that shadow again? (points) Look.  
Sonic;Junior!  
Junior;(shrieks)  
Sonic;Run!  
Silver;(grabs him by the neck, and pulls him to him) Gotcha!  
Shadow;You i like much better as an egg to destroy. (hears Zilla and Godzilla) What the?  
Both;(screaming)  
Zilla blasts his ray at them, missing.  
Godzilla fires too, and misses as well.  
They chase them.  
Junior comes up.  
Sonic;(walks to him) Come on, Junior. Let's go.  
They do.  
Shadow & Silver;(running, screaming) From behind Sonic and Junior, is the others.  
Vanilla;Hurry!  
Chris;The opening! We must close it!  
Sonic;Come on, Junior. You have to catch up your mom and dad. (goes back to him) They're gonna close up the opening, Junior! You have to go now. He nudges him.  
Junior gurgles as in he wants to stay with him.  
Sonic;I can't take care of you anymore, Junior. I'm-i'm just too young.  
Junior licks him as in he'll miss him.  
Sonic;I know. I'll miss you, too. But maybe we'll meet again someday. Now go before it's too late.  
He does.  
Sonic;(sniffs, wipes his tears way) Bye, Junior.  
Amy and the others come.  
Amy;Good bye, Junior.  
Knuckles;(sadly) Bye, kid.  
Rouge;(almost crying) Good bye, Junior.  
Tails;We'll miss you.  
Later, Sonic is back with Chris by the wall.  
Chris;Sonic, are you sure you saw the monsters leave?  
Sonic;(worried) Yes, Chris. They're back in Monster Land.  
Chris;(a little grumpy) You disobyed me, Sonic.  
Sonic;(hands behind his back) I'm really sorry, Chris. It's just that, i wanted to make things right again.  
Chris;(smiles proudly) I knew that all along. I also know that someday you'll understand why grandpa and i worry about you.  
Sonic;I think i already do understand, Chris.  
Chris;(shakes his hand) Good. That means you'll stay on the safe side.  
Sonic;(points to the wall) Let's get to it!  
Sonic charges up a Chaos Glob.  
Chris;(to the others) Alright, everyone! Get ready! Fire!  
Vanilla, Cream, Joyce, his grandfather, and Tikal shoot their lasers at the rock wall, knocking rocks down adn blocking the path.  
Chris;Go, Sonic!  
He releases his glob.  
It knocks them down, making a new great wall.  
Sonic;There. Now the monsters won't ever be coming back.  
Later that next day, Sonic and the others are playing around.  
Sonic is telling Amy what happened when the monsters cornered them.  
Tails, and Rouge are playing Mothra. They are singing the Mothra Song.  
Rouge & Tails;Mosura ya Mosura...  
Knuckles;(sees a rock) Hey, guys!  
They look.  
Knuckles;Watch this! (he backs up, and charges at full throttle) Yaaaaaaaaaaah! He breaks it in to tiny bits.  
Sonic & Amy;(clapping) Very good!  
Rouge;That was awsome!  
Tails;We're not kidding!  
Knuckles;Thanks! (he sees another) Wait, wait! I'll do it again! (backs up) I can do it even better this time! (he stops) This is great.  
Amy;He's gonna do the same thing over again, i think.  
Knuckles;(bashes his hands together and charges) Yaaaaaaaaaaah!  
He breaks it again.  
They cheer.  
Suddenly, Vanilla's voice is heard.  
Vanilla;Amy! Tails! Dinner!  
Tails and Amy run off, hand in hand.  
Amy;Looks like it's time to leave.  
TailsYep! Bye, guys!  
Rouge's friend Joyce comes in her small jet.  
Joyce;Rouge!  
Rouge;Coming, Joyce!  
She flies and follows.  
Knuckles;Bye, Rouge!  
Sonic;Bye!  
They laugh.  
Tikal;Knuckles! I found something! Come see!  
Knuckles;See ya later, Sonic! (runs off)  
Sonic;I'll stay here!  
Chris' Voice;Sonic!  
He hears him and runs to the house!  
He finds him in the living room on the couch with his grandfather. He calls his grandfather Professor.  
Chris;Had fun?  
Sonic;(nods) Chris, Professor, i changed my mind about something.  
Grandfather;What's that, Sonic?  
Sonic;(scratches his head) Well, i just kinda figured that i like being young.  
Chris;(nods)  
Sonic;(sighs) But i still can't wait to grow up like you two.  
Chris and his grandfather hug him on each side.  
Sonic;(chuckles) Oh, you guys...  
They chuckle with him.  
In the end, they're singing their song where they were before.  
Sonic;(running with his friends, singing) Gotta go fast Amy;Gotta go fast Tails;Gotta go faster faster faster Rouge;Moving at the speed of sound Knuckles;Quickest hedgehog around Amy;Got ourselves a situation Rouge;Stuck in a new location without any explanation Amy & Sonic;No time for relaxation Tails;Go - Go - Go Amy;Don't blink Knuckles;Don't think Rouge;Just go go go go Amy;(they swing on the swings at the Elementry Park) Sonic Rouge;He's on the run Tails;Sonic Sonic;He's number one Knuckles;Sonic All;He's coming next so watch out for Sonic X!  
Rouge;Gotta go fast Tails;Gotta go fast Amy;Gotta go faster faster faster Knuckles;Go go go go go Sonic;Sonnnnnic X Amy;Gotta go faster Tails;Gotta go fast Knuckles;Gotta go faster faster Ally;(they jump out of the swings) Sonic X!  
The song ends.

FADE TO BLACK. 


End file.
